


If this was a movie

by givemelove7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemelove7/pseuds/givemelove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Madrid players have a discussion about the nature of Toni, Isco and James' relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this was a movie

„So where is the rest of the team?“ Iker asked, his eyes scanning the locker room. Most of his teammates were sprawled across the benches in various positions, catching their breaths after a training session.

„Toni is still showering and James and Isco are probably making out somewhere,“ Marcelo answered.

„What?“ Chicharito looked at him, his creased forehead and wide eyes revealing his confusion.

„Dude, don't tell me you didn't notice how they look at each other. The same loved up, gross yet adorable way as Iker and Sergio have been looking at each other  for 10 years now,“ Marcelo chuckled.

„Fuck off man, you weren't even here 10 years ago,“ Sergio laughed, his head resting comfortably in Iker's lap.

„I knew James must be dating someone since he turned me down many many times. That's the only possible explanation,“ Cristiano said, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

„You're not that irresistible c'mon,“ Gareth joined the conversation.

„I was to you though,“ Cristiano replied, his eyes scanning Gareth's body. He smiled suggestively, wagging his eyebrows and baring all of his teeth.

„That was one time,“ Gareth complained, blush forming high on his cheeks. „Besides, this conversation is pointless since James is obviously dating Toni. They always sleep in the same bed whenever they share the room.“

„Maybe James just likes to cuddle someone while he sleeps, he totally screams the koala bear type of sleeper?“ Rapha suggested.

„Has he ever done it to anyone else?“

Marcelo and Sergio shake their heads, while Cristiano yells no, personally offended by James' repeated rejections of his advances.

„I don't know who James does or doesn't cuddle in his sleep but he sure as hell isn't dating Toni since I caught Isco with Toni's dick down his throat just a few days ago,“ Jese announced in his typical crude manner , visibly pleased with himself. The silence following the new piece of information has never been so loud.

„Sex isn't dating,“ Rapha interrupted.

„If sex were dating, Rapha and I would totally be dating,“ Karim stated.

„Dude!!!“ Rapha yelled at him, punching his shoulder.

„What? I didn't know you wanted to keep our budding love for each other's asses a secret,“ Karim explained, unphased by Rapha's complaints making Sergio giggle.

„Could they be in that weird three kind way of relationship that Cris, Fabio and Ricky were in?“ Iker wondered loudly. „And don't even try to deny it Cris, everybody knew about it.“

„Nah dude, people only do that in movies,“ Jese ended the discussion. Everyone got up slowly, collecting their stuff and leaving the locker room in pairs. They would have to pay more attention to their teammates in the future if they wanted answers.

_______

They didn't have to wait for a long time. The scene of very naked James and Toni sucking on Isco's neck in a hot tub while he moaned loudly answered all their questions well enough.


End file.
